geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Backyardigans PS2 Game
Hey. Some of you may have heard this story from TheShadowReader. I'm the original author, but it got deleted so I decided to rewrite the story with a different ending. So please enjoy. I have always liked Nickelodeon as a whole. While I didn't really enjoy preschool-oriented shows like Max & Ruby or Wonder Pets, I enjoyed shows like SpongeBob SquarePants, CatDog, iCarly, All That, Zoey 101, etc. My niece loves Nickelodeon too. She really loves The Backyardigans. She watches every new episode, plays only with Backyardigans toys, and even had a Backyardigans birthday party. In December 2009, it was 2 days before Christmas Eve. I hadn't gotten my niece a present yet, which made me feel like a total jerk. I thought of some great ideas, but realized she has almost everything Backyardigans related you can think of. Unless... what if she had a PS2 game? Now I was skeptical about this at first because I was thinking a million questions. What if she broke it? What if she doesn't even want to play it? What if she already has it? But I was desperate for a solution. I drove to Walmart to see if they had something. Since Backyardigans was such a huge phenomenon, I figured they must have something on sale. I searched the video game aisle before asking an employee. They told me they didn't have it. I didn't want to waste my time driving around for something that probably doesn't exist. So cut to the chase, I looked on Amazon, I couldn't find anything related, just the Nintendo DS game and some DVD's. I looked on a few other stores before this resulted inme using eBay. Now I've never used eBay. I think it seems pretty shady, but like I said I was desperate for a solution. Only one result came up, but it was the video game. It had many pictures of the game and overall it seemed pretty legit. One thing that kind of creeped me out was how the seller was in the same city that I was in. When my order arrived the next day, I wrapped it up, put her name on the tag, and that was that. Fast-forward to Christmas day. My older brother and my niece come over for Christmas. We all opened our gifts before we talked and thanked each other. When she opened the gift, my niece was super excited, she jumped and squealed and got so happy. "Thank you! Thank you, Uncle Lucas!" she exclaimed. She immediately wanted to play it, so I put the disc in my PS2 and showed her how to use the controller for playing the game. I told her whenever she and her dad visits she can play this game. After a few minutes, I left her in my room so she could play the game. I went back into the living room and talked with my brother, as well as the other relatives who had came over. Later, me and all my relatives we were going to the dinner table to have lunch. My brother called my niece from my room, but she didn’t come out or even speak. He called her name again and she slowly got out of the room, shivering. She seemed pale, she flinched at the slightest of sounds. “Dad… what’s wrong with the Backyardigans? They're scary...” she says to my brother. “I’m sure it’s nothing.” He responds, picking her up and comforting her. While we walk to the dinner table, he gives me the dirtiest look and whispers “What did you do to her?” “I didn’t do anything. It must have been the game.” I said back. The whole time we ate she just looked so scared while my brother gave me dirty looks across the table. When lunch was over, she eventually fell asleep and I went back into the living room. There was a pang of guilt in my stomach. What did I do wrong? After a while, I went back into my room and inserted the disc before waiting for it to load. The theme song was playing and everything seems normal until I saw something that made me jump. Tyrone was yelling at Uniqua and Tasha was beating up Austin, while a tearful Pablo was trying to get Tyrone and Tasha to stop. I was deeply disturbed by it and almost considered turning the game off. But I continue. There were 3 minigames you can play, so I choose the first one. It was based off the episode “It’s Great to Be a Ghost!”. In this game, you could choose if you wanted to be a ghost as any Backyardigans. Not really caring which one, I chosed Pablo. The objective of the game was to play basic hide and seek. It was pretty easy to find Austin. But when Pablo found Austin, he pulled out a knife and started stabbing him. He let out a blood curdling scream, then the image showed Austin with stab wounds all over his body. I was in shock. Distracted, I jumped when Pablo said “Great job!” in a distorted voice. Then the next objective was to find Tyrone. I shudder and exit the first game. I clearly knew what was going to happen in the next game. Some innocent, friendly Backyardigans game, turned into a sick, twisted, horror film scenario. Who would do this? Regardless, I continue to play the second game. The next episode was based off one of the very first episodes “Pirate Treasure”. The objective for this game was to steer the pirate vessel using the controller. I do pretty well for a while (considering it’s a kids game) but then when I accidentally mess up, the ship flipped over and everyone drowned. Screaming, choking, gasping for air. The first game already made me super uncomfortable. But this made me sick to my stomach. I exit the second game. And the third game was like one of the episodes where they chase a mail truck, I choose Austin and I have to move my character with the controller and needs to move with the analog stick but not the d-pad or you mess up, and I hold the traingle button and I ran really fast and got to the mail truck. And austin kicked who was driving the mail truck and Austin said Great Job! in russian. Second Try, I slammed the controller and I messed up and Austin fell and got hit and his head is pale, covered in blood and gore, and he's not dead but I got a game over. I turn off the video game and eject it from the system. I realize that the package came from the same city I was in. It could only mean this was intentional. I try to contact the eBay seller but they don’t reply. I try to contact the creator of the Backyardigans, Janice Burgess, and she doesn’t reply either, I end up burning the disc and forgetting about it. As for my niece and my brother, we eventually forgot about the incident and never speak about it. My niece stopped liking Backyardigans and watched shows on Disney like Hannah Montana and Phineas and Ferb. So moral of this story, stay away from any anonymous sellers that sell obscure video games. Seriously. Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation Category:Lost Games Category:Video Gaming Category:Goodpasta Category:PS2 Category:Christmas-related and stuff Category:Games Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Nick Jr